1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirrer, and more particularly to a stirrer for stirring the drink, such as the coffee, the cocktail, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical stirrers comprise a rod body for engaging into the drink, such as the coffee, the cocktail, etc., and for stirring the drink. The stirrers are normally made of plastic materials by molding process. The typical stirrers may not attract peoples' attention.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stirrers.